Tali's Journal
by Decayed Pac
Summary: Tali Documents in her Journal her experience and falling in love on the Normandy (ME 1,2,and 3)
1. Chapter 1

Journal Entry One Start

"This is Tali'Zorah and this is my first time recording an audio journal. Uh, Well I guess I will start off by talking about the Geth encounter. Keenah landed after he picked up information on Geth in the Crescent Nebula. We managed to get its memory core and we found something interesting. I don't know who they are but two individuals were talking about Eden Prime a Human colony and something about Reapers. It seems the Geth revear the Reapers whatever they are as gods."

 _Shifting._

"I hid where I currently am...aboard a transport vehicle which we now know is going to the Citadel guess we can put the Pilgrimage on hold for a good reason I'll just give this to the Council and get back on my way. Nice and simple"

 _Commotion outside loud knocking_

Journal Entry One End

Journal Entry Two Start

"Well the crew discovered us. The Captain was 'Graceful' enough to only turn us over to C-Sec but that was one step closer to the Council the only problem with that was well he didn't seem to care we had important information I guess it's true us Quarians have no quarter outside the Fleet. So...I spoke with Avina and it seems that even talking to the Council even with an emergency would take seven months."

 _Loud screaming and a gunshot. Footsteps and heavy breathing another gunshot_

Journal Entry Two End

Journal Entry Three Start

"Keelah...So much has happened Keenah was killed, I was shot by that bosh'tet Turian. He's dead now I locked him in the incinerator...now I've killed this pilgrimage has not gone as I thought it would at all. Speaking of the fire I took I've gotten patched up and am only running a mild fever I'm lucky it wasn't any worse and that I got to a doctor in a quick time. I told her about the information I had and she pointed me to Chora's Den, well Towards Fist who runs the bar. Apparently he knows the Shadow Broker, maybe he'll make use of the information I have clearly being Quarian people would rather deal with consequences than deal with me."

Journal Entry Three End

Journal Entry Four Start

"Nothing in my life can stay simple can it? Well where do I start? The fact that Fist set me up and isn't working for the Shadow Broker...anymore that is I suppose or that he is working for the person from the Geth recording. Well the set up didn't kill me I don't know if I would have lived if Commander Shepard didn't show up when she did, but I would have taken some of them with me. Anyway apparently Commander Shepard was looking for me because of the information I had it's a good thing it got back to her"

 _Omni-tool beep and responses_

"Sorry just recording these numbers on this engine. Oh that's right well once I gave Shepard the information I asked to help her out it was the right thing to do and she accepted me on her mission to stop Saren and the coming back of the Reapers. She really came at a great time and now I have a bigger purpose than just looking for tech for my pilgrimage. Well the Council made Shepard a Spectre and took Saren's away but it's not much. The other one on the recording was an Asari a Matriarch Benezia _._ Now I'm in the Normandy's engine room. This ship was build by both Humans and Turians it's a marvel. Oh Shepard's coming I want to ask more about this engine"

Journal Entry Four End

Journal Entry Five Start

"Shepard asked about me...ME I mean I'm just a Quarian. Well I told her about the Geth, my mother's death, the Migrant Fleet,the pilgrimage, and my father. She really took in interest in the Geth. She defended the Geth and how we attacked first. I can't change history but maybe things would have been different...I can't worry about it. I'm just so excited and worried and so many other feelings I'm gonna really enjoy my time here"

Journal Entry Five End

Journal Entry Six Start

"One of the first stops we made was to Therum in the Artemis Tau Cluster where we rescued the Daughter of Benezia Liara T'Soni she seems well awkward with the crew I suppose when you isolate yourself and throw yourself into your work with Prothean artifacts that can happen. She melded with Shepard to help keep the visions Shepard has in order. I thought melds were reserved for intimate moments like sharing a suit with another it got really hot in my suit I might have a minor fever again how frustrating"

Journal Entry Six End

Journal Entry Seven Start

"Ugh, Keelah Geth, Varen, mindless colonists, plant husks, green Asari, and a VERY old plant might be all I describe of Feros I'm going to clean my suit now...oh and Shepard melded with another Asari just great"

 _Unintelligible mumbling_

Journal Entry Seven End

Journal Entry Eight Start

"Ok so, Shepard is just the best let me start off by saying that while on a mission Shepard got from Alliance command we had to drive off the Geth we took down a dropship and destroyed a few Geth bases. But we came across something weird inside one of the bases there was old Quarian Music and a cache of data detailing the evolution of the Geth it's a lot of new information and it might be enough to fulfill my pilgrimage it might take awhile to go through it all though. And Shepard just gave me the cache...well the only strings attached were that I stay on the team and help beat Saren and stop the Reaper threat which was an easy fix. I wouldn't abandon the galaxy especially with this being the biggest threat"

 _Rustling_

"There is one problem being on this ship I've come to realize. It's so quiet here and it's been affecting my sleep. It's also eerie to not have as many crewman on one ship it's like we're running a ghost ship. But back to the positives it's nice being treated like part of the crew while I do get some stares here and there, I'm treated with more respect than I ever was outside of the Fleet were on our way to Noveria in order to go after the Asari working with Saren...hopefully there won't be anything like those plant creatures"

Journal Entry Eight End

Journal Entry Nine Start

"It was worse, for multiple reasons. First we had to do busy work by getting a pass to go to Peak 15 where Benezia went. In order to get a pass we needed to speak to a Turian which had us fight off Anoleis' goons then we had to convince the Turian to testify against Anoleis then Gianna gave us a pass to Peak 15 where we had to fight Geth in the garage. Then at Peak 15 there was a Rachni infestation which was gross because they were so spider-like. We dealt with the children then sadly killed Benezia who was indoctrinated by a ship much like the other Asari said on Feros"

 _Breath in_

"Then Shepard did a thing that could change the galaxy as we know it. She let the Rachni Queen go. She promised not to do anything but maybe I'm being too sceptical. Now we are on our way to Virmire where a Salarian STG group lost contact with the Council and we are being sent in to check it out."

Journal Entry Nine End

Journal Entry Ten Start

"Saren's ship is a Reaper and it created the Mass Relays. Let's start from the top it turns out the Salarians were sent to also investigate thing and they discovered a Krogan birthing lab where Saren was building an army of Krogan to use at his beck and call. Wrex needed to be talked down by Shepard which she dealt with beautifully. The reason Wrex was upset was the Captain of the Salarian team Kirrahe wanted to bomb the facility with good reason an army of Krogan would be a hard thing to stop adding to the Geth. We sent Ashley with the STG team and Kaidan was chosen to set the bomb."

 _Mumbling_

"I'll get to that later, well we came across another beacon and Shepard got more pieces to the puzzle to use a human expression. Then we had a chat with an actual Reaper, Sovereign, and confirmed they wiped out the Protheans. And like I said before created the Mass Relays they said they had a bigger purpose but we couldn't imagine it. Then we got to the planned bomb sight after the added pressure of the Reaper coming at us at top speed. Kaidan unloaded the bomb and we got a radio call from Ashley asking for backup at another location. We got about halfway there when Kaidan said he was being overrun by Geth. Shepard had to make the decision on who to go for after Kaidan armed the bomb. She chose probably the right one with helping the STG team as well. Then Saren showed up Shepard tried to talk to him but it seems that even people working for the Reapers must be putter under heavy control. It was a quick fight with Saren nearly killing us all but he decided with the nuke being armed that he retreat, which meant the same for us. Joker picked us up and we left poor Kaiden behind. We will make Saren and the Reapers pay if only for making Shepard this sad...she's better than all of this."

Journal Entry Ten End

Journal Entry Elven Start

"Those Bosh'tets grounded the Normandy after everything we've done after everyone we've lost. I've told Shepard as much she looked so defeated. I decided to give her one of her own pep talks. She said she got a message from Captain Anderson. Let's hope he can help. Then we can get to Illos. Oh I suppose I forgot to mention one thing after Virmire Liara melded with Shepard again...I can say that for the first time that I feel...jealousy when it happens...I know it's for a good cause, but why is it her...well all I am is just a Quarian good for tech only. I guess we're not as squishy as those Asari...and I guess it's the suits too."

 _Heavy Sigh_

"I'm a bit worried about what the council will do once we go against direct orders. Shepard made a joke about how my father would get me out of jail...she doesn't know my father. Oh it seems Anderson did what he needed we're moving. Next stop Illos I just hope we aren't too late to the conduit."

Journal Entry Elven End

Journal Entry Twelve Start

"Oh Keelah, how embarrassing. I talked to Shepard in her quarters and well...I wanted to show my support to her but I didn't complete my pilgrimage and it's different to Humans she's seven years older and I told her that maybe after we're done saving the galaxy and after I complete my pilgrimage if she was still interested. She said she was I don't know if this will work out but I want it to so badly. They are loading the Makko for a jump if there are no additions to this you know what happened...it just occurred to me I don't know who I'm making these for...to sort out my own mind or maybe for anyone that finds this I suppose."

Journal Entry Twelve End

Journal Entry Thirteen Start

"Shepard did it...all of us did. I'll go in order. We were freefalling in the Mako trying to hit one of the smallest spots thanks to Jokers great flying we made it. Then we had to get inside because Saren somehow sealed the doors behind him. We encountered an old message that only Shepard could understand with her learning from the Prothean beacons. It somehow unlocked the main door and we sped off after that mad man in the Mako but were once again stopped by a force field of some sort. It was so weird being down there like we were trespassing. We were led to a Prothean VI named Vigil, where we were told about the conduit being a backdoor of some sort to the Citadel and we learned about the Protheans and how they all tried to make it through their fight through the Reapers...but they all lost...all of those lives just gone wiped away in cryo sleep."

 _Long Pause_

"We then had to race to the closing of the conduit in order to beat Saren and Sovereign so we teleported to the other side of the galaxy in a Makko. It was...a feeling, a rush Garrus called it. Then we fought UP the citadel destroying Geth and a dropship if I recall correctly using the Citadel defences. Then we made it to the Council chambers and there he was Saren."

 _Another Pause_

"Saren had closed the Citadel arms locking Sovereign inside we were cut off from the outside. Then Saren and Shepard spoke and I don't know-No I know how she did it she moved him with that strong personality of hers and talked to him. She broke through the indoctrination just long enough and Saren shot himself. We got the arms of the Citadel open and picked up a signal from Joker and the Normandy asking what to do and well Shepard chose to save the Council first something I can't say I'd do if I hadn't met her. Then after the Council made it to safety all those ships unloaded on Sovereign. While we had to deal with...Saren he had gotten some upgrades since our last fight I assume Reaper tech of some sort. It was a major fight but we prevailed and so did the many ships outside."

 _Shaky Breath_

"I thought I lost Shepard when the parts of Sovereign came crashing into the room it knocked us all apart. Shepard was nowhere to be seen Anderson came in maybe part of a search party and Shepard just walked up from the remnants of the dead Reaper."

 _Laugh_

"She looked so indestructible in that moment. Like one of the most powerful people in the galaxy. I wanted to to run to her but held myself back she needed to deal with more important things so I hid in the background and just watched as she spoke to the Council and appointed Captain Anderson to the Council. He looked a bit shocked but otherwise seemed accepting to the choice. Shepard then spoke about having work to do against the Reapers...and took us, her crew with her."

 _Breath_

"Shepard asked me to stay. I told her as much as would love to, my obligation to my people was still there. The obligation to my father. Those two things hold me back right now from just being truly happy. But once I get this information to the fleet I can ask to be put with Shepard...it's unlikely but maybe I can be a bit selfish with me saving the galaxy from this first threat...and definitely not the last with all I know now."

 _Sniffle_

"Oh Keelah, I'm crying. Well I can only hope and pray that Shepard will wait for me to come back...if I can. It's time I go back home to my father. I feel that a part of me is missing. I can only hope to get it back when I get back to Shepard. I will make it back to her."

Journal Entry Thirteen End


	2. Chapter 2

Journal Entry Twenty-Three Start

"I...I heard the news. I wasn't there for her and now she's gone. I've asked for leave time to visit her funeral. And Garrus has volunteered to give me transport. I wish that I had more to gain from not being with her in her final moments maybe they wouldn't be her final moments. Maybe I could have saved her but I don't know the full story. I'd need to speak to the people that were there when it happened. Like Ashley or poor Joker. She changed all of our lives and then in a couple seconds she's gone. But I got my title of vas Neema and my new Suit while Shepard gave her life for her crew...maybe I would have just gotten in her way. Shepard...I loved you."

Journal Entry Twenty-Three End

Journal Entry Twenty-Six Start

"The Neema has given me small jobs. While I have the respect of most of the crew and of the Fleet itself. It seems that they do not trust me with bigger things. I will fight through and go beyond what is expected of me and earn the bigger missions. Just like she would do. She is my inspiration and will forever be my love no one can replace her."

Journal Entry Thirty-Nine Start

"I will not be some wife to a member of this fleet I refuse. The men all look at me now not like before I completed my pilgrimage if they were to be with me they think they would get ahead with my father being on the admiralty board. And my Father dare tell me I'll be alone if I don't let up with my work. He knows nothing. He should since mother died he hasn't been the same well how can he not know what if feels like. It's not like I will tell him...about my feelings for Shepard but he should know. And now he's taking on more Geth projects maybe if I do some work with Geth I can spend more time working and he will back off."

Journal Entry Thirty-Nine End

Journal Entry Forty-Two Start

"I've waited for a Mission like this. It's small but big enough that if I do this right they will move me onto something important. I'm not sure what grades as important to them but it's got to be more than salvage. Right, well I'll explain. A Quarian by the name of Veetor'Nara has gone quiet much like the colony he was helping out Freedom's Progress. He was helping them out as part of his Pilgrimage when he went dark. We are being sent there to find him or find out why he's disappeared. Ever since that Cerberus attack leaving us blindsided we've been keeping tabs on Quarians out on Pilgrimage as much as we can. I can see the planet now, checking for any radio contact or anything to shed light."

 _Omni-tool responses_

"Nothing. It's completely dead no signals or responses to hails. How did an entire colony go away like this. Was it an attack. I'd heard rumors of Human colonies disappearing. I keep in contact with a few Alliance Marines and they had said small things in passing about this. She would do as much as she could to help. But I need to focus on the Fleet. I chose them over her anyway…"

Journal Entry Forty-Two End


	3. Chapter 3

Journal Entry Forty-Three Start

"I cannot believe it. Shepard is alive, and working with Cerberus. She was investigating the disappearance of all the missing colonies. And she just wandered into my mission. And like the perfect person she wa-IS, she helped me with my mission by dealing with the mechs Veetor reprogramed and giving us Veetor instead of giving him to Cerberus to do who can say what. In the moments I saw her I had so many feeling and wanted to do so much...most of which would kill me. I wanted to kiss her and hit her and so much more. She asked me to join her. I didn't she was gone, dead and now she's back and it's been two years and I had a mission. I'm sure she will explain later what has happened but I already put my people first before why would I change things now. I've just remembered something there was two humans with her Cerberus by the logo on their outfits and one of them was verry, how to describe her...too sexy too be around Shepard too long before I'd want to- Shepard just makes me feel too much. I can only hope she knows what she's doing."

Journal Entry Forty-Three End

Journal Entry Forty-Five Start

"Much like I thought completing the mission had given me a classified assignment something to do with a dying star. The strangest thing being how young the star was to be aging this fast. We are being sent to the planet Haestrom. I have a marine with me he's very clearly a grunt. A very nice man though keeps to himself mainly. His name is Kal'Reegar. A bit headstrong and mission guided. This is in Geth controlled space so maybe they have to do with the rapidly aging sun. Let's hope we don't attract attention to us. I have not heard from my father in awhile but I'll keep sending him parts when I can. When I see Shepard again...at least I hope I will nothing will stop me. I've had time to think and if she's back it's going to be important. There will be questions though and...I'd better not get my hopes up. It still has been two years."

Journal Entry Forty-Five End

Journal Entry Forty-Seven Start

"I'm recording this held up inside a building thankfully the data I've put together. A Geth patrol ship discovered us and is slaughtering my team. I hear less and less gunfire each minute. I've destroyed a few units that tried to come in here. My only hope is that I don't know...that a miracle happens. I'll try and contact my team again."

 _Unintelligible_

"I asked for a miracle and I got one in Shepard. She's come here looking to recruit me and now she's rescuing me from another situation. It's the perfect time. If any of my team has survived I can give them the data and just leave with Shepard and this time I'm not leaving. I'm going to speak to her about a lot of things. I can only hope that all the lives here are worth it to the board. We lost a lot of good men and women for this data. Cerberus better not ask anything of me...I'm doing this for me and Shepard."

Journal Entry Forty-Seven End

Journal Entry Forty-Eight Start

"Kal'Reegar made it out. And now I'm on the Normandy...SR-2. Cerberus sure went through a lot for everything. It was definitely worth it. Shepard alone is. Speaking of Shepard, she was dead but Cerberus brought her back this Lazerus project must have been more than I can immagine cost wise but like I said Shepard was worth every credit. Jacob while welcoming I cannot trust as long as he wears that logo proudly on his chest. The Normandy also has an AI now. So much has changed. Especially the team well, somehow Garrus made it on another galaxy saving mission. We are going up against the collectors who it turns out are also working for the Reapers like the Geth. Now back to the team, a Salarian doctor named Mordin he talks very fast it made my head spin. There is also that Krogan Grunt but he keeps to himself and I stay out of his way. Just below be there is a Biotic named Jack brooding somewhere, I can hear her talking to herself sometimes...much like me I suppose maybe she also has an audio Journal."

 _Large crash and startled scream_

"Oh that would be her, and the scream was from one of the engineers down here Kenneth I think his name is. Well there is also Gabby down here and she is a fun one. Who else, oh there is a mercenary he intimidates me a bit. He tells many violent stories and it's all a bit fantastical but I won't doubt him. Dr. Chakwas has come back to her spot in the medical wing and Joker has the bridge as well. It's nice to see familiar faces. There is Yeoman Kelly Chambers she seems nice enough to be honest she was really nice. ...oh I suppose I should talk about the "Cerberus Cheerleader" as Jack called her. I hear whispers about how she is sex on legs from the male crew, and she was the one that brought back Shepard she's always taking an interest in whatever Shepard is doing and I can't say I like it. Not one bit."

 _Breath_

"Reeger let me know he made it back to the fleet and has told them that I've joined Shepard once again. Father is still not responding he must be really busy with something. Shepard has plans to go to Illium next to pick up a Drell assassin and an Asari Justicar. I wonder if this Asari will want to meld with Shepard as well. I sound like a jealous lover when all we have are promises two years old and her death as well."

Journal Entry Forty-Eight End

Journal Entry Forty-Nine Start

"I've done some research on Asari Justicars especially after we picked one up not too long ago. They have a code and well it's very strict. She will not be melding or sleeping or doing anything with her breasts to Shepard anytime soon. I mean how many beautiful people will Shepard pick up. Shepard's come down to see me a few times to ask about what happened while she was...gone. It's been nice catching up, I can see that same interest I saw those years back in her quarters back on the first Normandy. Now I'm a mature adult Quarian and I just want her to act but I don't know...oh is it hot in here or do I have a fever. This is too much right now."

Journal Entry Forty-Nine End

Journal Entry Fifty Start

"Those poor workers. It's a good thing that terrible Asari was killed. She was a wicked woman. I don't know much about Drell but he seems polite enough if a bit calculated in his movements I suppose that's the assassin in him. I've noticed something else, recently personal problems have been popping up all around the crew. More and more it kind of shows how dysfunctional some of us are. Fathers, daughters, sisters...some other stuff I can't say I know much about. With all this happening about now I wouldn't be surprised if something came up with me soon. Maybe...regarding our past maybe that won't be too bad."

Journal Entry Fifty End

Journal Entry Fifty-One Start

"I've known Cerberus was evil, but to lie to it's own team. The Illusive man sent us into a trap. A collector ship which we found out was the same one that...did the attack on the other Normandy all that time ago. Was disabled but that was a lie it was lying in wait and we had to fight collectors and husks again...they were a bit different. And a few other monstrosities. It also turns out the collectors are Protheans but altered by the Reapers in some way. Also that the collectors might be capturing humans in the thousands from the pods I saw. They must be stopped and I know that Shepard will be the one to do it. Now we just need a Reaper IFF. Shepard wanted to help out the crew before going to get it. She's still has caring as she was… and I wouldn't have her any other way."

Journal Entry Fifty-One End

Journal Entry Fifty-Two Start

"Keelah I can't believe this after all I've done. The Admiralty Board has charged me with treason. I don't even know what I could have done. I guess my theory from earlier was correct of course something like this would happen. I don't want to pressure Shepard with more stuff but the next time she comes around here I can ask her to take me to the Flotilla."

"Shepard is on her way down there right now Tali'Zorah"

"Oh thank you EDI...uh Tali is just fine."

"As you wish, Tali"

Journal Entry Fifty-Two End

Journal Entry Fifty-Three Start

"My father...is dead. It cannot be fully comprehended. I can't believe he brought live Geth onto his ship just to make sure we had the possibility to live on our homeworld. It wasn't even really about me. The Admiralty Board just wanted to have an accuse to think about going to war with the Geth. I'm sure they knew that I wouldn't bring live Geth to any ship Quarian or not. I know she was hoping for the best but Auntie Raan should have told me about my father sooner...not that I could save him. Shepard spoke so well to the Board. She once again proved she knows how to make me feel safe and protected. She even made sure my father was not stricken from all records. And now I have to keep an eye on Admiral Xen from now on. She is clearly insane I feel as though she was in my father's ear somehow, but I am unsure if I can prove it. And to have Shepard recognized as my captain. It is an honor to have my title, I will be Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and I will use this name and title with pride."

 _Laughter_

"Also I believe this ship is haunted. I have had the strangest feeling of being constantly watched and I don't mean the cameras I've disabled around the Engine room. But it is a heavy feeling. I also catch features out of the corner of my helmet but I never get a full view...I want to make a note of investigating this...phantom of some sort."

Journal Entry Fifty-Three End

Journal Entry Fifty-Four Start

"Oh Keelah, Shepard came in to talk to me about the whole situation and a few other things. Well I had a fever and she talked about linking up suits...it seems she's done some research about some things. I wonder how long she's wanted to...well I know she was interested from back when we first talked about things like this but. We've wanted the same thing for so long. She told be she spoke to Mording about getting some things. I can only hope that it doesn't spread like it would on any of the other ships I've been on. Not that I'm ashamed of Shepard or what we might be-This is so embarrassing and I'm only speaking to you...me about it. But I can just imagine the feeling of her skin her touching me everywhere I want to feel everything of hers and her to touch everything of mine. I can get rid of Nerve-Stim Pro forever now. Well maybe not forever...but I don't need to think about it when I have...my captain. I'm going to need to order a lot of supplies."

Journal Entry Fifty-Four End

Journal Entry Fifty-Seven Start

"So much power at one's fingertips...if they have fingers that is I suppose. The new Shadow Broker is Liara and I can only hope power does not corrupt her she was already distant with Shepard and it clearly hurt Shepard. But she clearly had an obsession. Also she has dossiers on all of Shepard's crew. Our extranet searches our communications with others. It's all so invading and she has to keep track of all of it. Well she has some help but it's a big job. What else I've told you about Jack's...upbringing. Jacobs father, Thane's son, Garus' ex teammate, Samara's daughter, that whole debacle on Tuchanka for Mordin and Grunt. Zaeed's revenge was...a brutal venture. It also turns out Miranda has a sister which she relocated from her father. Shepard's taking care of that now I guess Miranda isn't all that bad especially if she stays the same distance she has from Shepard.

 _Shuffling_

"Also there was no phantom problem like I originally thought we have a member of the crew that has an active cloak. And she's quite the prankster. And other words but she's been listening in on a few of these it made me uncomfortable at first but she's become endearing in her own way. As long as she doesn't tell many people I suppose there is nothing wrong with it."

Journal Entry Fifty-Seven End

Journal Entry Fifty-Eight Start

"I'm not mad...well I am a little. Shepard brought back a Geth. Onto the Normandy where it could activate at anytime and get to us all and kill us."

"The Geth is deactivated and behind a shield. And I have many protections from hacking your need to worry is misplaced"

"I still do not like it EDI, what if they have newer tech we don't know about it wears a piece of Shepard's old armor. Clearly what we knew about the Geth is only a lower percentage than we like to believe. And this one can talk as well. I'm sure that Shepard knows what she's doing. But if this Geth turns out to be good then I will have an entire galaxy view flipped like it meant nothing. Now I have to think that if we didn't immediately attack the Geth then we could have lived happily on Rannoch. Sorry EDI that was a lot."

"It is okay, Tali. Shepard has activated the Geth and it shows no signs of aggression"

"Small things I suppose."

Journal Entry Fifty-Eight End

Journal Entry Fifty-Nine Start

"I got in a little fight with Legion the name of the Geth EDI had chosen for him. He was transmitting Flotilla information to...non Heretic Geth I suppose. Shepard talked us both down and I gave some patrol routes that were not classified. I called the non Heretics because only a select few Geth followed the Reapers do to a mathematical error. But thanks to Legion we rewrote them and got off the ship before it exploded. Something I wish Legion warned us about. But now we have the Reaper IFF and it seems nothing Major is needed to be done other than EDI needing to run some tests and do and I think a small mission for us which plans to send all of us on."

Journal Entry Fifty-Nine End

Journal Entry Sixty Start

"All those crew members gone. The collectors attacked while we were gone only Joker is all that's left of the crew and he unshackled EDI. He made the right choice, EDI has proven herself...I can't believe I'm giving an AI a pronoun wait...I've been doing that a lot being with Shepard clearly has a great influence on me, speaking of her. I think it's time all my materials have arrived and I think we're headed to the Omega 4 Relay to save the crew if we can and finally end the threat of the collectors. And we might even find out the reason for them collecting all those humans. I'm building myself up then I'm going to do it. EDI let me know when Shepard has arrived in her cabin."

"She is currently in her cabin now, would you like me to let her know you wish to come up?"

"No I think she knows. It's time this has happened we both need this especially before we go on what I can only think of as a one way trip."

"Okay, Tali"

Journal Entry Sixty End

* * *

Elevator Recording #208

Tali enters the elevator and after a few minutes of deliberation pushes the button at the top as the elevator slowy rises to the top of the ship. She straightens her back before exiting the elevator.

Captain's Cabin Recording #106 Hidden Camera 3

Audio Function: Enabled

Shepard is lying on her bed looking at the stars above her bed. The door to the cabin opens as Tali comes inside. Tali wringing her hands makes her way towards the bed. "So...I've taken some antibiotics as well as some herbal supplements that should bolster my immune system I was going to bring chocolates but...it might have gotten in the way...as I am a dextro and not a levo like you are and getting sick after the first time we were together might spoil it."

"Shhhh, come here" Shepard embarrasses the small Quarian slowly moving her hands around the suit. Causing Tali to take a sudden inhale of breath.

"Please, Shepard we've waited for so long. And now I have this new suit that needs to be off of my body right now." Tali slowly backs away and removes her mask first. Shepard approaches the suited girl and loosens the straps of the front of the environment suit as she kisses the Quarian's cheeks. Shepard slowly pulls the suit off tugging and pulling as she feels and rubs down Tali's legs and thighs. Tali then pushes the captain on top of the bed before covering her with her own kisses.

Hidden Camera 5

Audio Function: Enabled

Tali massages the humans breasts as she straddles the captain's lap. Shepard moves her hands upwards Tali from her stomach to her chests causing Tali's nipples to harden further. Shepard teases each nipple making Tali squeak out pleasant noises. She then slides her hands down Tali's back to her bottom giving a long squeeze pulling upward. Then dragging her fingertips along the pale skin of her legs and lifting the quarian while turning her over onto her back. Shepard then pins the smaller woman while dragging her hand past her stomach right above Tali's entrance. Shepard teases the area circling the small nub with her index finger and pushing on Tali's hole with her middle and ring finger filling her lover.

* * *

Hidden Camera 4

"Shepard that was lovely it was totally worth what will come later. But as I have not died as of right now I think I'll be fine." Tali puts on her mask causing her voice to slightly distort like normal. "Now we have a galaxy to save again." Tali rises from the bed and makes her way out of the cabin hips swaying just that extra bit more. She looks over her shoulder one more time before leaving the cabin.

Journal Entry Sixty-One Start

"Well it was even better than I ever could have thought. I never thought I could feel so free and alive. But now we have pressing matters. We came through the relay and Joker did some flying while Shepard dealt with something in the cargo-hold. It's a good thing we added all we did to the Normandy so many things could have gone wrong. But we made it to the collector base and now we will end this threat. The plan right now is to split in two teams and Legion will make his way through some vents. It's a longshot and I don't want to ruin our luck but it's looking great so far...now to our future destinies."

Journal Entry Sixty-One End

Journal Entry Sixty-Two Start

"We did it. I can't believe we destroyed the collector base and...they had made a human Reaper. I'll start this much like I've started most of these from the start. Shepard led the first team while Legion made his way through the venting system and Garrus led the second team. After making it through we found the rest of the crew and sent Mordin with them to bring them back to the ship. Shepard then only took two people with her after giving a very well spoken speech. We delved deeper into the collector base until we got to a bigger room which had the human Reaper. The collectors had been kidnaping human colonies to make one. They needed the genetic material why they'd make a reaper of a human you'd have to be smarter than me to know. The Illusive Man wanted to keep the Reaper alive and not destroy the base. Shepard decided that the cost was too high and went against the Illusive man's wishes. The Reaper woke up and we had to take it down luckily Shepard had the Heavy Weapons to put it down. Then we ran out as fast as we could. Then flew back through the Relay to safety. Now I have to see Shepard we've had incase we die sex but this will be we survived insurmountable odds sex and I need to feel the difference."

Journal Entry Sixty-Two End


	4. Chapter 4

Journal Entry Sixty-Three Start

"The Alliance has asked that Shepard come back to Earth. To talk about her involvement with the death of the batarian Alpha Relay destruction. Shepard agreed to be brought back. She was always an Alliance girl. Shepard's higher ups wanted everyone of the Normandy's old crew to be taken off. Turns out that Shepard was also being how she put it 'Grounded'. You save a bunch of colonies and the galaxy and you get this treatment. Nothing can ever be easy. They tried to get Joker off the ship but EDI and Joker used their creativity to find a way out of it. With tricking them into believing EDI was a VI that only responded to Joker. It worked for them. So how did they react to a Quarian being on the Normandy? Well they wanted me off the ship. Wanted to send me back to the Fleet. I refused and Shepard had to be called in. It was worked out that I could be with Shepard because of a spouse clause, under conditions I be with Shepard most of the time as not to who knows what. But with me being a Quarian and it being in the height of galactic danger they looked past any marriage issues."

"What are you up to Tali?"

"Oh Shepard, well it's a journal I've been making from the start of my Pilgrimage. I've talked about so many things and at the time I didn't even know that I would be part of something so much bigger."

"Who is this meant for?"

"Oh no one really, maybe after this is all over someone will find this and know my story as well as everyone who's been involved in the Normandy's adventures. And now that you are here instead of telling people how to prepare for the Reapers we can make this similar to a prothean beacon warning people of the Reapers. If they can even communicate the same as us."

"We aren't out of the fight yet, when they need me they'll call. I can only hope that we aren't too late to prepare. But hey the advantage we have over the Reapers is spontaneity."

"From what I can gather from messages that haven't been blocked by the Alliance there are moving parts. Quarian ships are gathering toward the Perseus Veil. I fear the worst. That we are trying to reclaim our homeworld while the Reaper threat looms. But nothing with the rest of the galaxy. News was already thin as it was. You've got a lot of work ahead of you if they will want to put you in the main seat of this."

"Well I'm sure you'll take my mind off of all the pressure I'll be under...and help me put on a little pressure of my own."

"Shepard, that was so lame but I'll look past some odd things you do for the savior of the galaxy two times over now."

Journal Entry Sixty-Three End


	5. Chapter 5

Journal Entry Sixty-Six Start

"The Reapers have made it to Earth. While Shepard and I were just finding ways to alleviate the boredom of just waiting for something to happen it did. Anderson came to get us. We bumped into Ashley and Shepard told me to stick to her. I think she knew something was about to happen. So I did and well things went wrong the Reapers came from the sky destroying buildings and killing so many people. Ashley got me to the Normandy where Joker was holding the cockpit down. It was short introductions to the rest of the new crew. But we broke from the docks and Joker took off to Shepard's hails from the bay. Anderson reinstated her and she said her goodbyes. Admiral Hackett then gave us a message to head to Mars, that Liara found something possibly a Prothean superweapon."

 _Breath_

"Shepard took James and Ash with her, and from what they told me it was terrible down there so many people died. Cerberus troops who had their body's altered somehow had killed scientists and troops. And they had a person on the inside which we later found out was a infiltration unit. They picked up Liara and fought their way back to the archives where they spoke to the Illusive Man. A chase broke out where the chased after Dr. Eva. They caught up to her which ended badly for Ashley. She was beaten up pretty bad but now we have a female robot body behind the medbay. We rushed to the Citadel where Ashley is receiving treatment right now."

Journal Entry Sixty-Six End

Journal Entry Sixty-Seven Start

"Shepard talked to the council, they as always were no real help. Surprisingly while he could do nothing to exactly help Sparatus gave us a hint to get Turian aid. Our next mission would be to Palaven to secure the current Primarch. After the long day it was for Shepard with her seeing Earth like that and having all that pressure thrust on her again she is finally asleep."

 _Loud inhale_

"Shepard are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tali, just a small nightmare"

"What about?"

"Just about some of the stuff we dealt with today...I'll be back to 100 percent for Palaven."

"Okay, I love you so don't spread yourself too thin."

"Love you too"

"Next Entry will probably be after we get the Primarch."

Journal Entry Sixty-Seven End

Journal Entry Sixty-Eight Start

"Keelah I can't imagine what it was like looking at Palaven on the ground it looked scarred and terrible even here from the Normandy. The plan was a success with only a few complications. With the Primarch that we originally came for dying Shepard had to find the next chain in command, General Adrien Victus. He seems nice enough, but this is only the first step for the summit. We still need the Krogan especially against these Reapers. Also not regarding Palaven, there were some ship troubles which turned out to be EDI taking control of the body of Eva we got back on Mars. Also it turns out Shepard ran into Garrus while she was down there and is now calibrating the Normandy's guns. Where we go next, is up to Shepard but we are spread pretty thin the next main idea is to go to pick up Wrex."

Journal Entry Sixty-Eight End

Journal Entry Sixty-Nine Start

"A living Prothean, after Illos I think Liara had given up a lot of hope at understanding more about her...the start of her life's work. I think she, from what I've spoken with him, will only be disappointed and will not be exactly what she dreamed it would be. He's held himself up in Grunt's old spot. I don't plan much to speak with him...he's a touch rude."

Journal Entry Sixty-Nine End

Journal Entry Seventy Start

"A biotic school for humans. I don't know much about how Biotics work being a Quarian but I'd expect a school to be necessary and well who better to teach a bunch of students with how to be responsible people and how to use their powers for good than...Jack. Yep, we ran into Jack at Grissom Academy. She seemed...happy, but was still herself. I'm glad we could speak to her even for a little after our time with the collectors. She will be a real threat to the Reapers with her words alone."

Journal Entry Seventy End

Journal Entry Seventy-One Start

"The fate of the Krogan lies on the shoulders of us and one female Krogan, Mordin named Eve. To think the Salarians hid this from the galaxy they had these females and most of them died. We ran into Captain Kirrahe he seems to be on our side and will stick with us Genophage or not. Cerberus attacked and we had to get the female out of there and back to Wrex. Mordin was the one who leaked the location of the females and seems to be working on a cure now. To think we could be on the verge of so much change in such a short crucible is also at the start of it's construction."

Journal Entry Seventy-One End

Journal Entry Seventy-Two Start

"Primarch Victus told us about a troop on Tuchanka, what he didn't tell us was about the cerberus bomb...which the Turians originally planted in case the Krogan 'got out of hand'. I can't blame Victus, it was not his call he didn't plant it. But it was still underhanded and deceitful. And you don't do this thing incase other people get involved much like they did now with Cerberus. Also another piece on the table was Victus' son. Who died to clear the Turian name and destroy the bomb. It will also clean up his own name along with his father's from losing most of his team."

Journal Entry Seventy-Two End

Journal Entry Seventy-Three Start

"The Reaper Rachni hybrids were terrifying, like little spiders, ew. Wrex told us about warnings of people hearing about the Rachni and Aralakh Company was sent to investigate another team and we met up with them and who happened to be leading the Company but Grunt. He looked to be in his element. But we after taking a fall had found out that it was in fact the Rachni but affected by the Reapers. So after getting to the Queen we got her out of there it still makes my skin crawl spiders are just the worst. But Grunt got hurt holding off the hybrids but what is hurt to a Krogan and should be fine after a short period according to Wrex."

Journal Entry Seventy-Three End

Journal Entry Seventy-Four Start

"The Genophage is finally over for the Krogan. And with the help from a Thresher Maw we've killed a Reaper. A very large one at that. And after having the Salarians ask Shepard to sabotage the cure she chose to help. Mordin redeemed his actions, but at the cost of his life. He wanted it that way and he did the right thing I think, in the end. And now we have the Korgans fighting the Reapers and the Turians have a stronger fighting chance."

Journal Entry Seventy-Four End

Journal Entry Seventy-Five Start

"Thane dead, Udiana a betrayer and now dealt with, and Ashley finally seems to be finally free of any suspicion. The attack on the Citadel from Cerberus was not seen coming by anyone. And it seems the Illusive man has a new pet. This Kai Leng will be a thorn in the side and I do not like him one bit. Shepard was there for Thane's final moments at the hospital. Shepard also bounced around the Citadel as much as she could helping out those that needed it. I've also received some scary messages from the fleet. It seems they need Shepard's and my help. They are talking about fighting the geth to retake the homeworld. While Shepard has cured the genophage I don't see how this can be dealt with. There is the potential for so many losses."

Journal Entry Seventy-Five End

Journal Entry Seventy-Six Start

"It was as I feared. We are at war with the Geth. And our attacks caused any potential ally in the Geth was a push to drive them into the arms of the Reapers. I can't believe we were so foolish. Our first attack will be a Dreadnought broadcasting a Reaper signal. Admiral Xen seems to have done some experiments cause she developed some firepower made to kill Geth. She is still as mad as ever. The board says that I am free to join them as an admiral since my father's death. I will accept it's not like it will change much accept maybe give me a voice in what we do in this war."

Journal Entry Seventy-Six End

Journal Entry Seventy-Seven Start

"I can't believe they fired at the ship we were on. This is another thing to hold against them why do my own people want to aggravate me this much I will never know. The Reaper code is still being broadcast from Rannoch so while destroying the dreadnought might have helped some it was not entirely what our main goal. Oh I can't believe I've forgotten we saved Legion. To think I'd be relieved and even happy to see a Geth unit still surprises me. Our main goal now is to stop the Reaper code. But we still have to save Admiral Koris and disable a Geth squadron with a plan Legion came up with."

Journal Entry Seventy-Seven End

Journal Entry Seventy-Eight Start

"I am now one of the few Quarian of my lifetime to walk on the Quarian homeworld...this is an honor I shall never forget. We saved Admiral Koris after disable communications of the Geth as well as some AA weapons. We also lost many civilians in the initial crash Koris was in. It is bittersweet that they died on our homeworld. Their tales will live on I'm sure with their children."

Journal Entry Seventy-Eight End

Journal Entry Seventy-Nine Start

"Shepard went inside a Geth Consensus. I cannot imagine what she has described. She talked about the Geth's story. How Quarians acted rashly as soon as the Geth had shown signs of intelligence. How some had fought for the Geth but were silenced. And after it was all over...the squads just died. Not knowing how or why. Like wiping out a block of life...and only few feel as Shepard and I do this after Legion showed us how with the Reaper code the Geth were alive. But he did lie about how we would not kill a few, thankfully they volunteered to fight alongside us."

Journal Entry Seventy-Nine End

Journal Entry Eighty Start

"Geth and Quarians working and living together. We have Rannoch something else I'd never see in my lifetime. It seems things get done with Shepard. I was wrong in my thoughts that Shepard could not pull off peace. We have also killed another Reaper this time without the aid of a giant thresher maw. The Geth got to keep their Reaper upgrades. But at the cost of Legions life. It is sad, but we will move forward with his sacrifice and now we will move with all of the Geth.I was asked if I wanted to stay on Rannoch to help out and maybe pick out a spot for a home. I chose to stay on with Shepard."

Journal Entry Eighty End

Journal Entry Eighty-One Start

"Our next objective is Thessia, The Asari councilor said that there was something that had the potential to help. Now maybe this might turn out false, but if the reason Asari have been such a high seat in the galaxy is because they had a secret hidden technology resource, it might cause a lot of havoc depending on how the rest of the races in the galaxy take it. If they shared this information sooner maybe they could have prevented a Reaper attack in the first place. From what Javik has said, there were warnings being made in every populated location in case they had failed. It seems that he put too much trust in how we'd act."

Journal Entry Eighty-One End

Journal Entry Eighty-Two Start

"Only a week, and the Reapers seem to have done irreversible damage to Thessia, including the fact that Cerberus chipped in the ruin a Temple that had been there for centuries. And my little theory was correct, the Asari was sitting on Prothean technology that could have benefited all of the galaxy and I'm sure not just against the Reaper threat. Liara seems to be taking this the hardest. I'm not sure what upsets her more, the destruction seen on Thessia the cover ups of Prothean help the Asari held, or the fact that they hoarded the information for their own use and betterment. Maybe a combination, I've encouraged Shepard to talk to her."

Journal Entry Eighty-Two End

Journal Entry Eighty-Three Start

"The Reapers were modeled after the race that created them and then the Reapers turned on them. I suppose that is what karma is from what humans tell me about it. I don't know their original names but we've taken to calling them Leviathans. And they have the ability to take over the minds of organics. Much like a type of Asari controls the minds of weaker creatures and this thing took out a Reaper and now it seems they are against the Reapers I don't know if we should say they are on our side but they seem to think of the Reapers as enemies so I'll take it."

Journal Entry Eighty-Three End

Journal Entry Eighty-Four Start

"Hellooooooo...Horizon went better than I thought it would but...I can't even think about all those lives lost...and Miranda's father. My father might have hated Shepard but might have been easier going seeing as She is sooooooo cooooool. Anywaay Merinda fought back and stood up for herself...she's real pretty and brave and totaly sexy~. Shepard encouranged me to sleep thisss off. I dun wanna. I'm gonna party alllllll night."

*Crash*

Journal Entry Eighty-Four End

Journal Entry Eighty-Five Start

"Ugh my head hurts and this new problem has not helped. It seems that Shepard is being hunted by Ex-Alliance for one reason or another. And well...Shepard crashed through a place I wanted to eat one day. Just to show I could. Show the galaxy that I had made it from the bottom of the food chain to the top echelon. And now that will never happen...and Shepard is being hunted but...I'm sure the food was great there."

Journal Entry Eighty-Five End

Journal Entry Eighty-Eight Start

"The days have been...a trip. Clones, archives, Glyph, Wrex, and the Normandy being stolen. On another note two Shepards though a less mean one. That can learn to rely on others. Oh yeah and Brooks that Bosh'tet. Had me completely fooled with her innocent acting. Well jokes on her, and a prison sentence. I've heard Shepard want's to have a party after the whole ordeal. Before that happens though I want her to myself I'm going to get her to watch _Fleet and Flotilla_. She's said she's never seen it before. I know all the musical numbers so I might just surprise her with a song or two...and maybe a whole other surprise depending on how the night goes."

Journal Entry Eighty-Eight End

Journal Entry Eighty-Nine Start

"Here I am once again feeling like death after drinking myself into oblivion. I don't think I have a drinking problem just a Reaper problem. I'm sure that the most drinks that I would have had this problem not fallen on me would be the causal few. And once it's all over I'm sure my days in the fetal position dying inside my brain will be over. Also it seems I've got an Omni-Tattoo now. I hope I didn't say anything I'd regret later. And now we have to storm a Cerberus base and I have a headache."

Journal Entry Eighty-Nine End

Journal Entry Ninety Start

After Liara had told her about the Cerberus cameras in the Captain's Cabin and how she almost got a full show when she was on her Shadow Broker ship Tali went out of her way to disable and properly dispose of any and all cameras in the room. She didn't want Shepard being recorded without her knowing and she herself didn't want to be seen in intimates with Shepard. Needless to say she spent her time in Shepards room before the Cerberus base assault relieving any tension left over from any of the battles or attempts on their lives.

Journal Entry Ninety End

Journal Entry Ninety-One Start

"We found some interesting data while down on the Illusive Man's base. About Project Lazarus, EDI, Kai Leng, and even the man behind it Jack Harper. We also saw the remains of the human Reaper from the collector base. We recovered the information about the catalyst from the Prothean VI. Then we were accosted by who else but Kai Leng, Shepard quickly ended the fight and killed that bosh'tet and now we are on our way to earth with the Alliance dragging the Catalyst behind. Turns out that the Reapers had found out about us wanting to use it and a critical function of the Catalyst is the Citadel so the Reapers took it to the place they had the most fortified I suppose. Earth, right where the attack started for Shepard. This will be a final push I have so many worries that I can only say here. I don't want to jinx anything or throw anyone off their game. So much has happened and we don't even exactly know how the Catalyst works if it does at all...No it has to work. For the galaxy's sake."

Journal Entry Ninety-One End

Journal Entry Ninety-Two Start

"Normally I do these post mission but things have happened. We were making our way to the beam and there was an explosion and a flying Mako. And I was in no condition to follow Shepard to the beam. We were picked up by Joker in the Normandy and now Shepard is on the Citadel cause it seems one person made it through and I can't see anyone else making it through outside of her if it was just one person. Oh three from the intel we are just getting in. I have this terrible feeling though. I trust Shepard to do what it takes. And then when she comes back we can discuss settling maybe stick to space I just am not 100% on the home planet thing but it also seems a nice reprieve from the death defying missions."

…

"There has been no change, Admiral Hackett has been trying to get a signal through oh, wait what is that? The beam seems to be charging up and it changed color. We are being ordered to leave the system. But Shepard is still down there. How are we supposed to leave when there has been no sign. Oh Keelah we are shooting through almost every Mass Relay trying to escape...this beam. I don't know what will happen if it gets to us. Oh no we're gonna crash-"

Journal Entry Ninety-Two End


	6. Chapter 6

Journal Entry Ninety-Three Start

"We've crash landed on a jungle planet. We are unsure of the exact location after the beam was fired Joker flew as fast as he could in any direction. The Normandy while slightly damaged seems to be fine for flying. EDI seems to be working fine as well despite some minor complaints about the Normandy being crashed. We can't really get comms out it might have something to do with the beam from the Catalyst. After making some slight repairs We should be up and flying back to Earth by the end of...a few days. Unless something goes wrong."

Journal Entry Ninety-Three End

Journal Entry Ninety-Five Start

"The Mass Relays seem to be damaged, while we can't leave this system we can still get out communications and receive them. So what we've found out is that Shepard succeeded and the Reapers are no longer a threat, but it seems that the Reapers are still here they are not destroyed like we thought they would be. Instead they are helping or idling around. They are reconstructing the Mass Relays and doing good work at it. That blue beams was created to make the Reapers docile from what major parties are saying. So far after digging through the collapsed and destroyed parts of the Catalyst, the only people they've found are the bodies of Anderson and the Illusive Man. No signs of Shepard yet. I just can't give up hope, she's out there somewhere somehow...I can feel it in my gut."

Journal Entry Ninety-Five End


End file.
